Feudal exchange
by Adia of the amber-eyes
Summary: Ok, basicly six girls from the US are exchange students going to Japan. They love the show Inuyasha, but how how could the caracters they see on tv be in school with them? please r&r! This has been discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu yasha crew, sad to say but it's true and five of the girls, they are my friends.

**Chapter 1**

"I love this place!"

Six girls walked off a plane in Tokyo Airport from Logan Airport. They were there for a foreign exchange program. The girls were Adia Kyomu, 15, Kit Mora, 16, Hexes Pyro, 17, Anomie, 16, Jaguar, 16, and Cat, 17. Adia was one of the shorter of the group at 5' 3". She had blue eyes, wore glasses, and was thin. She was a willful child, but obstinate at times. She was also kind hearted, considerate, caring, loyal, and family oriented. Kit had long, reddish-brown hair. She was tall at 5'9" and very thin, but strong. Her eyes were bright green. Kit was a very sarcastic person, making fun of her friends more than her enemies. Her coarse and rough attitude came out in her speech and behavior, and she loved fighting, be it verbally or physically. She hated romance, or sappiness, and vowed to 'stay out of that stupid love business.' She gave and received death threats about 50 times a day, but if you became friends with her she was very loyal, if you could stand the teasing. Jaguar was stunningly beautiful with black hair halfway down her back. She was kind of like a ninja, but she studied in several kinds of martial arts and was searching for the meaning of life. Her few friends were very close to her. At times she could be dark and brooding, but that could change at any moment. Hexes was laid back and passive. She had an outlook on thing as if the glass was half empty. She was 5' 3" with red hair and a stout body. Anomie was quiet and clam, she never really tried to make trouble. Her mood was, for the most part, kind and passive but was known to change in an instant. She was 5' 4" and had long brown hair. Cat was the smallest of the group. She was 5' 2.5". Her hair was dark brown and her body build was of a small frame. Her attitude was laid back for the most part. She was energetic and kind.

"Could that flight have been any longer?" Hexes whined at Adia.

"Yes, it could have, so stop whining." Adia tapped her friend on the head.

"Let's just find our families."

"But then we'll be split up." Kit put her arm around Adia's shoulders.

Adia's body stiffened slightly, just enough for Kit to notice. Kit laughed to herself; she loved doing this to Adia.

"That's the point. Now get your arm off of me now." Adia ducked her head and slipped her head out of Kit's arm.

"Aww." Kit pouted, "You're no fun."

Adia smiled, "I know."

"Are we going to find our families or what?" Anomie asked everyone. Jaguar grabbed Cat's and Adia's arms dragging them to find their families.

"Does anyone remember what their names were?" Adia stopped short, pulling Jaguar back slightly.

"No." Everyone said at once. They all tried to remember what the families' names were. Suddenly their thoughts were thrown when they heard people calling their names.

"Adia? Hexes? Anomie?"

"Jaguar? Cat? Kit?" The girls heard two different voices call them. They turned around to see seven people holding their names on pieces of paper. The girls walked over to them.

"Konnichi wa." They all bowed to the people.

"So you are the girls were are taking in?" Asked a tall man with short black hair and wire framed glasses.

"I believe so. I'm Hexes. This is Adia, Kit, Anomie, Jaguar, and Cat," Hexes pointed to each of the girls.

"We are the Ken family. I am Baku. This is my wife Sisa, and our daughters Yuri and Bara." The man pointed to himself, his wife and two

daughters. The girls looked about the same age as the other six.

"And we are the Kenma family. I am Nami, this is my husband Aki, and my

son Hojo. " A woman pointed to herself and to her husband and son. The six girls took a double look at Hojo.

"That can't be," Adia looked at Hojo, "He isn't, is he?" Adia looked over at Kit and Hexes. Hexes only shrugged her shoulders. Kit continued looking at the boy.

"He does look like him." Kit rubbed her chin.

"May I ask who I look like?" Hojo asked, sounding slightly scared.

"Oh, nothing. We just think you look like someone we know."Anomie said as monotonously as possible. Jaguar and Cat both nodded in unison, but everyone knew that was not completely true. They all thought he looked like a character from an Anime that they all watched.

"All right then. Well," Mrs. Kenma tried to get off the last subject they had been on, "We will be taking Adia, Hexes, and Anomie."

"And we shall be taking Kit, Jaguar, and Cat." Mrs. Ken, her voice had a softness to it. With that the two families and the six girls all walked to the airport parking lot. There were two minivans waiting. The six girls broke up into their respective cars. The ride to the houses was quiet. That is because in one car, Adia, Hexes, and Anomie had all fallen asleep, Japan was six hours ahead of where they were from. In the other car Jaguar, Kit, and Cat were just quietly listening to their music, well, not exactly quietly. When they got to the houses, the girls realized that they would only be living one block away from each other.

"Wow, we're living this close," Adia said, still half asleep, "This is closer than back home." They had already put their clothes and suitcases away. They were sitting on the curb on the corner of the two streets that connected the Kenma and Ken house holds.

"Well, at least we get to be closer together." Kit put her arm around Adia's shoulder. Only this time Adia did not react, she was too tired to do anything.

Jaguar stood up, "Why are we just sitting here? Lets go do something."

"And what, pray tell, do you think we should do?" Anomie tilted her head as if to say '_Where do you come up with these ideas?_'

"Well... we could always go to a bar," Kit said slyly.

"No." Adia shook her head, "We are not going to start a bar brawl. We just got here. Can't we wait a few weeks before we're arrested."

"Never, what would the fun in that be?" Kit laughed like she was a maniac.

"Why even try." Hexes shook her head. The girls all knew that they could not control her, even if they tried.

" Because if we don't then who will?" Anomie laughed quietly. What could they do? Kit would always think of a way to get to her bar brawls.

Hojo walked up to the girls, "Adia, Hexes, and Anomie, it time for dinner."

"Really?" Hexes checked her watch. "It's only 5:30. You eat really early.

Okay, lets go. See you guys later." Hexes waved to the other girls. Adia and Anomie followed her. The other three went back to their house.

Well this is the first part of the story that I'm writting for my english class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu yasha crew, sad to say but it's true and five of the girls, they are my friends.

**This time I'm too lazy to fix this story.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day both families got up and the kids all got ready to go to school.

They all met on the street corner that connected the houses. Jaguar, Cat and Kit

were already there.

"Why do we have to go to school? We're in Japan for God's sake. And

why do we have to wear these stupid uniforms!" Kit threw her hands into the air

to put emphasis on what she had just said.

"Because if we didn't, we wouldn't be here right now. And we're wearing

these uniforms because we have to." Hexes said as she turned Kit around to face

away from her towards Adia.

"Hey, at least you're wearing the long skirt." Adia pointed to Kit's skirt that

came down to her ankles and then to her skirt that only came up to about

mid-thigh. "Not all of us are so lucky." Kit just laughed at Adia.

"Let's go." Hexes gave Kit a small push. Hojo walked out in front of the

girls. After about twenty minuets of walking and riding the train, they made it to

Shiawase School. Hojo walked into the school to get their schedules.

"Wow, this school is huge!" Cat stared at the massive building.

"That's three time the size of our school." Adia said as she begun to tug on

Cat's sleeve to go into the school. As they walked in, Kit was bowled over by a

girl about their age with long black hair.

"Watch where your going, Bitch." Kit yelled at the girl as she got up.

"We're here for two minutes and she is already going to start a fight."

Anomie shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." The girl sat up suddenly Adia, Kit,

Cat, Jaguar, Hexes, and Anomie's eyes were on the girl.

"No way." Adia was the first to speak after seeing the girl's face. "What's

your name?"

"Kagome," Hojo yelled as he ran up to the girls and helped up Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he asked her slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at Hojo.

"Now this can't be a coincidence." Kit said still in shock.

"Well, how can we tell if it is her?" Adia asked to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Hojo asked the girls.

"Wow, he really is clueless." Jaguar laughed to herself. Then the rest

of the girls started to laugh, too. Kagome and Hojo looked at the six girls for a

few moments before Kagome spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She shifted from her left foot to her right

putting her hands on her hips.

Kit stopped laughing immediately. "Oh nothing. Just that we will be watching you

from now on," she said in the most monotone voice that she could produce as she

stalked towards Kagome. Kagome stepped back from Kit.

"Kit, leave her alone." Adia said as she and Cat grabbed her arms to stop

her. Kit stopped moving for a moment before speaking.

"Come on, I was just having a little fun with her," Kit turned back to

Kagome, "But I am serious about watching you." Kit smiled menacingly at

Kagome before turning to Hojo. "I believe you have our schedules. Am I right?"

Kit put her hand out and he handed her the small piece of paper, and then gave one

to each of the other girls.

"Thanks." Adia looked at her schedule comparing it to the others. Each of

them had a class with at least one or more of their friends. "Oh great. I have

History with Kit." Adia sighed, "Anyone want to trade?" The other girls all

shook their heads. "Thanks guys."

"Oh come on Pup, It'll be fun." Kit threw her arm around Adia's shoulders,

causing Adia to flinch slightly.

"Do you all ways have to call me Pup? It's really annoying." Adia pulled

Kit's arm off her. Kit just laughed and just held her arm tighter.

"Because that's just who you are." Kit loosened her grip of Adia just

enough so Adia could slip out of her grip.

"Lets get to class before we end up in detention." Jaguar said over her

shoulder as she started to walk away. Everyone followed going in their directions

following the maps that were with their schedules.

**Well this is it for now... reveiw!**


End file.
